The Tragic Story of Sonic's Broken Leg
by BlendaTheCat
Summary: Sonic tragicly breaks the most important bones in his body in his case - his leg! He has to spend many days locked up in his room with not being able to RUN! MUHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**YAY!!! My first FANFICT! I have been waiting to get an account 4 a while. ****J**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the sonic characters, or anything else in this fic. Yay me…**

………………………………**.....................................................................................................................**

**It was a normal day for all the Sonic people and creatures. Sonic was out for a run, Shadow was gun shopping, Amy was clothes shopping, and Knuckles was punching walls. Everybody doing their own thing, until Sonic ran off a cliff, that is! **

**What happened was that he was trying to be all cool, as usual, and was closing his eyes and, unfortunately, ran off of the biggest cliff of the fifty mile range. For a quick second, you could hear an AGHHHHHHHHH! Then, if you were really lucky, you would have heard the crack of his leg. **

**The whole town could probably hear the bloody scream of Sonic the Hedgehog in pain. First of all, Shadow was laughing his head off when he heard his scream, Amy started to cry, and Knuckles was very startled and then he passed out. WOW! **

**Amy called Sam and he took her to the cliff. She ran down to the bottom without thinking and asked him what in the world happened to him. "I-I-I-I BROKE MY LEG! NOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO RUN FOR HOW LONG?!?! NOOOOOO!" Sonic screamed. "Don't worry Sonic. Everything will be okay. I am going to call the ambulance right now so no more screaming until I am off of the phone, okay?" Amy then went off (running) up the hill, or whatever, and got her brand new cell phone. **

**She called the ambulance and a guy answered. "Hello?" the guy said. "Yes. This is Amy Rose. I am at Newberry Cliff right now. My friend ran off of this cliff and we both think that his leg is broken. Can you come really soon? We need your help." Amy was worried and Sonic was in the background whining and crying. "Yes. We will be there as soon as we can." "Thank you very, very much!" "No problem." Amy hung up and ran back down to Sonic. She started to talk to him.**

"**Sonic. The ambulance is coming. They said they would come as soon as they could." said Amy, the drenched hedgehog said. "Okay. Whatever, just put me out of my misery!" Sonic was also drenched, but for a WAY better reason. **

**The ambulance finally came, Sonic had already passed out. (I really don't know if that is what some people do but THAT IS WHAT THEY DO IN MY STORY!) The ambulance had absolutely no references to what had happened. Except for Amy. And as you probably know, she was still bawling her eyes out when they started to ask her questions. One man asked, "What happened?" She answered(still crying) "Well, first I heard the shriek! Then I came over here to see what happened and it turns out that he said that he had broken leg. I guess he ran off the hill. That is what he said. Then I called you guys. After a little while, he passed out. Now this is what is going on." She ran to Sonic where he lay in the stretcher. "Oh, Sonic! Please be okay!" **

**FIVE HOURS LATER… Sonic woke up with a cast on his leg. The thing was, he thought the whole thing was a dream and that he was "imagining" the pain. But he woke up and it was real. "NOOOO! I thought that I was just DREAMING IT!" Sonic yelled. One of the nurses ran into his hospital room. "What is the matter, Sonic? Do you need anything?" The kind nurse said. Sonic just started to scream in pain and in frustration. The nurse just walked away slowly. Then, before you know it, the dreaded Amy came running in the room. "Oh, Sonic, I knew you'd be fine! I always knew that you would be strong!" She ran over to Sonic and gave him a HUGE hug. "Come, on. Get off of me! Don't you know that I will never die. I am strong. Can't you realize anything? Oh my gosh, Amy why don't you leave me alone for once?" Sonic just crossed his arms and closed his eyes. **

**Then, another nurse came in and told Amy to get out for a little while because she had to take his temperature. She walked out slowly with her arms drooped. When the nurse was done, she told Sonic to rest for a little bit. Sonic, being the big stubborn brat that he is, didn't want to. But it turns out that he got made to, because, the nurse got frustrated and gave him a sleeping dose and told him that it was to help the leg and that he would get more doses soon. She then left.**

………………………………**.....................................................................................................................**

**Hope you enjoyed! J :D Review PLZ! I wanna see how I did! J**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Sonic characters or names.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

It seemed like just about forever when Sonic woke up. It pretty much was. He went to sleep at about five at night. It was almost noon the next day! But anyways, Amy, of course, was right next to him. "Oh, Sonic, I thought you went into a coma! I hope that you are okay." Sonic just sighed and ate a piece of the hospital pizza. Amy was sobbing when she had to get out for Sonic's tests.

The nurse said, " Well, Sonic, you might have to stay here for a while, and then you can recover by yourself. Or would you rather go out today and have someone help you around?" "I'd rather get out of this dump right away! The only good thing about it is the free food. When do I get to go?" "Well, as soon as the test results come in." "Good. How long will that take?" "About a half hour. Now don't move around as much. We will choose who will help you after a while, now you try to get some rest before you 'get out of this dump'"

Sonic had to go to the bathroom really bad. He never even realized it. He pressed the button and said "Hey, nurse, I have to go to the bathroom right now! Hurry up!" "Alright Sonic. I'm on my way right now. Just hold it in for a second." When the nurse came in, she gave Sonic a wheel-chair. She helped him get in and he went as fast as he could to the men's room. Although, he get really frustrated because he couldn't go as fast as he thought he could.

When he was done, the nurse was right outside waiting for him, with Amy at her side. "Well, Sonic, we have chosen your uh helper. Uh, she was chosen because she was the only one at the scene." While saying this, the nurse was making funny faces and trying to find the right words to say when Amy was right there.

"Don't worry, Sonic, I'll do my best to take care of you and help you get better again! You can count on me to succeed at this job, miss nurse!" "Okay, you guys are on your own when you leave this building. So happy days to you, Sonic. Hope you get better. If you need anything, just call us. Uh, bye now! Hope to hear from you soon."

"WAIT! I CAN'T DO THIS! SHE'S WORSE THAN THIS DUMP! I CHANGE MY MIND! LET ME GO BACK IN! PLEASE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!" Sonic was just devastated. Nobody could ever feel the pain he was going through. And I don't mean the lag, I mean the Amy!

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

Sorry it took so long. It has just been really busy for me. But review please! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of this story- or any of the names.

Author's notes: Again, sorry it took so long. I have been gone.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

When they got to Sonic's house, Amy helped him onto the bed. "Don't worry. I've already exchanged your shoes, so you don't wear them out when you don't even run!"

"WHAT? You didn't! You are in such big trouble when I get out of this imprisonment! When did you even do that?" Sonic screamed at her. "Well, Sonic, I just so happened to trade them in for my cousin's old sneakers. When you were sleeping, of course!" Sonic just sighed and sat up. After a long pause, Sonic said, "I'm hungry. Go make me something good if you're such a good helper thing." Amy giggled and walked out of the room humming. When Amy was half-way down the stairs, Sonic tried to get up. At first his balance was fine, but then, he lost his balance and fell on his last chili dog of the season. "NOOOOO! This can't be happening to me! I can't even get more until the next season! It's all because of the dumb cliff. I hate this world!"

Amy came up to Sonic's room, and found that he and his wheel-chair were gone. "Oh, Sonic, where are you now? You said you were hungry, didn't you? I have your favorite! I just ordered some special chili dogs for lunch. If you want them, come out and get them!" Sonic just raced out of the bathroom. Even though he just got done brushing his teeth, he was up to millions of chili dogs.

They started to eat. Amy had just finished her first one and Sonic was already on his 6th one. "Wow, Sonic, you eat these things pretty fast. I take it you really were hungry. I thought you just said that to get rid of me. But I was wrong." They kept eating the chili dogs until they were all gone.

Sonic had eaten 15 of them while Amy had eaten 5. Amy was so full, that she was about to throw up. But Sonic on the other hand, was totally wanting more. He was just about to tell her to get some more, but the doorbell rang. "You stay right here Sonic. I am going to go get the door. I wonder who it could be." She just walked out of his room casually. Sonic was not only very, very unhappy, but hungry too. He does mean stuff when he's hungry. He does even worse things when he's unhappy. But imagine what he could think of when he's both unhappy and hungry.

Amy came back up with another person behind her. It was Chris. "Hey Sonic. How are you feeling? I don't mean to make you feel bad or anything but what you did was all over the news and stuff. I just came to see how you were feeling." Chris said with, what he called, compassion. "Go away. I am unhappy with my 'helper' and I am very hungry for more chili dogs. I don't feel like talking to anybody at all! AMY! Get me more chili dogs NOW! Especially if you don't want me to call the hospital and take me back. NOW!" Amy just nodded and pulled Chris out the door and ran down the stairs. "Wow, what's his problem?" Chris asked as they were just getting into the kitchen. "I don't know. He wasn't like that before." Amy said with a lot of concern in her voice.

She picked up the phone and dialed the chili dog company number. "Hello?", one of the workers asked? "Yah. This is Amy Rose calling again for more of those superb chili dogs. You already wrote down the address so could you come over here and bring me the largest pack there is?" Amy said. She thought she sounded like a jerk for calling again. "I guess so." The worker said. He sounded annoyed. "Wait! Could you make that two of the biggest packages? Thank you so much." Amy wanted two just in case. The phone hung up. Amy sighed.

"Well, we'd better go tell Sonic that we are getting him a lot more chili dogs." Amy said. They both carefully walked up the stairs just in case Sonic was sleeping. They thought that maybe he just had that meltdown because he was tired.

But they were wrong. Sonic was up and rolling around in his wheel-chair in the hallway. Amy waited for a second then spoke. "Sonic, I just ordered two of the biggest packages of high-quality chili dogs. They will be here extra soon. I'll come up with them as soon as they arrive. Okay?" Sonic nodded and Chris and Amy headed down-stairs. Right when they got down, the doorbell rang and it was the chili dog delivery guy.

"Two large orders of chili dogs. That would be twenty dollars and fifty cents. Tips are available." He sounded like he was tone-deaf. Amy handed him a twenty dollar bill and a one dollar bill.

"Keep the change for all of the trouble." She smiled and shut the door after taking the chili dogs. She went up the stairs with Chris close behind her. "Sonic the chili dogs are here. Ready to eat?"

"Bring them here. I am hungry." Sonic said. He sounded evil. Amy brought the chili dogs over and Sonic started eating them like a monster. This was making Chris hungry too.

"Hey Sonic, if you don't mind, could I have a couple?" Chris said as he rubbed his stomach and his stomach growled.

"NO! These are mine! Go home and make something for yourself, alright? I will be happier when I am content. Now come back later!" Sonic said that really fast so that he could continue on his chili dog mission. Chris just slightly smiled and then went down the stairs to go home.

"Chris, wait!" Amy started running down the steps and caught up with him. "Come, on Chris, don't leave me here with him when he is like this. Please, just get something to eat from Sonic's kitchen. If he does notice, I will tell him that it was me. Okay? Then you can come back up here and say you walked down the block to a restaurant and ate. Please? For me?" Amy made a pouty face and clasped her hands together.

Chris giggled then said, "Fine, I'll stay. But you have to help me find something in this mess. I can never find anything in Sonic's house." They headed towards the kitchen to get something for Chris to eat. All he had was junk food.

"Uh… Amy? What do you find in here? Is there anything good?" They looked around for a while then Amy found some cookies and ate one. She offered one to Chris. He took. Amy finally found some bread and then some peanut butter. She looked inside the fridge and found the jelly. But it was moldy. Chris just took the peanut butter.

He made the sandwich and ate it. He had two more. Then they had some more cookies. "Well, we'd better get going now. I mean upstairs. Let's go." Amy said and she pulled Chris up with her. Sonic was sleeping. They went back downstairs.


End file.
